Never doubt love
by xoxoBelleGG
Summary: A little smut of Kono/Adam. She fears to tell him, but she shouldnt have - he will never leave her, ever.


May seem a little OOC but enjoyed writing it, so I can only hope that you guys enjoy reading it, let me know what you think. I am a major Adam/Kono shipper – they are just amazing together. I love it. It is so badass and yet so romantic as well (The cop and the crime prince) now they will paint an interesting story.

She sat with her bare feet digging into the sand, watching the sunset as she has done many times before. She didn't know what time it was and it would have to be at least hours since she left her boyfriends abode to come to the beach. It was her favourite beach after all, with a lot of great memories to boot.

She knows she shouldn't have ran, but she did – she just needed time to think, a way to strategize, this would require planning, and lots of it. She was still debating whether she should tell him now or later. With the him being the one and only Adam Noshimuri, head of the Yakuza's as well as millionaire, or is billionaire, who cares anyway.

She is broken from her revive by a soft "Hey," as if not wanting to scare her in her deep in thought state.

She should of known he would find her, he always did. She remembered their first year together and how he found her at the bottom of the sea, after a run in with Delano, he had found her then and he has found her now. She remembered last year, their third year together, when she was kidnapped because one of Hiro's business associates refused to allow their venture to go legit, he found her then (and made every last one of them suffer) and he found her now.

"Hey," she looked up at him as he came to sit beside her.

"Are you okay? You weren't home when I got there," he observed. _Home,_ what a word. She never really moved in with him per say but his house has become their home. It is unspoken that after a hard day at work that is where she ends up, or after one of his business trips he expects to come home to find her cocooned in the sheets.

"I just needed to think," she replied, feeding her fingers through the sand and watched as they slowly trickled out of her palm, creating a transparent glow in the evening sun.

"That was you avoiding the question," he gives her a knowing look and she groans, no one else would be able to call her on her ability to dance around the question.

"I just can't tell you…yet," Kono murmured, dropping her gaze from the big blue expanse in favour of the sand.

"Hey," he tilted her chin back up to face him with his thumb and middle fingers, "you can tell me anything Kono, anything."

She shook her head as her eyes began to tear up, "No. You'll blame me," she shook, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

Sliding her into his lap, Adam kissed her temple, "Never Kono. Never."

"You promise?" she asked in a manner that was so uncharacteristic of her. She sounded like a frightened little girl in need of reassurance.

He nodded, his arms tightening around her. That seemed to be the encouragement that Kono needed, under her breathe she whispered, "I'm pregnant." Had Adam not been leaning in intently to hear what she was going to say, he would of missed it – her voice being that soft.

"Really?" a grin broke out on his face which made Kono do a double take. Her she was telling her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, the head of the Yakuza, who never spoke about their future, that she was pregnant and he was happy.

"You're not mad?" she asked timidly and she got her answer when he leaned in, capturing her lips with his in a searing kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers when they broke apart he nodded.

"Why would you think that I would get mad at you Kono?" he inquired.

"Because its all my fault." She shrugged.

"No Kono, never. It takes two to tango and I am extremely happy to finally be able to start a family with you."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. She was terrified to tell him, she has been shot, drowned and faces danger every day, but telling her boyfriend of three years that she was pregnant was definitely harder then all of the above. That was the first thought she had when her gynecologist told her as much, the good thing was that Adam had been away a lot in the last two weeks that she had been displaying symptoms, so it was easy to play it as a virus she caught.

Leaning her head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him and they sat just watching the ocean.

"You know you can't surf anymore, right?" he whispered into her ear and she groaned.

"Are you going to be the one that is making sure I eat all of my vegetables too and have no chocolate? 'Cause if that's the case, well the next nine months wont be fun for either of us,' she teased and he laughed.

Standing up he held his hand out to her in order to hoist her up.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything Kono, do you understand?" he asked and his voice was solemn yet so rough, as if he was trying to convey how much it hurt him that she didn't feel like she could talk to him about such issues.

She nodded.

They got to his car (she decided to walk there) and he opened the passenger side door for her. Climbing into the front seat he began the short journey towards home, their home.

Lacing the hand that wasn't on the wheel through hers he squeezed it, "I love you Kono."

"I love you too."

It doesn't matter what the next nine months or even what the rest of their lives throws at them, they have each other and they have a bond that is indestructible and no force of nature will bring it down. He loves her and she doesn't doubt that and she, well she loves him with every fiber of her being, you could say that their unborn child is a part of that, loving their dad before they're even brought onto the earth. That's love, that's family.

So what do you guys think? Reviews are always welcomed. Do you guys think I should do this as a series of one shots through the life of pregnant Kono?


End file.
